Fantasies never felt so good
by drkang3l
Summary: After the encounter with Damon at the Salvatore boarding house, Elena let her fantasy run wild. Damon/Elena: adult themes/content


**Fantasies never felt so good**

**(Inspired by 'Friday nights bites' _WARNING: Adult Content_)**

* * *

As I hopped into bed I grabbed my diary ready to write what had happened in the day. I opened to the next page and I paused and reflected on my meeting with Damon Salvatore, Stephan's older brother. There's something eerie about how they interacted, a deep hatred of sorts. I began to scribble my thoughts.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I tried to be brave, face my fears and go on with my life. I decided to go to the Salvatore Boarding House to speak to Stefan. I wanted for one to see him again, it is like he has a magnetic pull on me, a pull I am now willing to follow. When I arrived I thought no one was home but the door creaked open so I stepped forward and called out Stefan's name hoping he would answer. Inside was beautiful, antique wooden frames that held walls and pieces of decorative collections all around the parlor. It was like taking a step back in time. I defiantly felt it was time to leave, I felt like I had just broken into someone's home. The freakiest thing happened when I turned around, a tall, dark hair young guy (who I soon found out was Damon, Stefan's older brother) stood only inches away from me he looked at me with his crystal blue eyes with curiosity , I immediately felt a hot surge of embarrassment rush through me. He politely introduced himself as Stefan's brother and seemed quite nice and easy going in our short conversation. It was interrupted with Stefan glaring at his brother, it was so odd and cold, he looked like he was warning him and cursing through his eyes._

_I don't know what happened between them but surely it couldn't have been that unforgivable since Damon seemed like a lovely friendly guy, not to mention handsome as well. Those crystal blue eyes were so hauntingly beautiful I could picture myself staring into them all day. _

I placed my pen down between the crack of my diary and closed my eyes and imagined those eyes that were staring at me today. I began to fantasize about Damon the way he would look upon me with passion, lust and desire. What I imagined was how he would touch my body with his strong yet gentle hands brushing past my stomach inching its way beneath my top. To my surprise my fantasy took on a life of its own, I accepted it as my deep shameless subconscious coming into play and I welcomed it.

Damon's fingertips traced tender circles on my skin and slowly unbuttoned my top. I allowed myself to enjoy every stroke and sensation as if it were real. Eventually when my top fell open Damon's hands cupped and caressed my breast, his tongue affectionately licked the other. I had never felt this intensity before; my body began to move rhythmically as he continued to kiss slowly, trailing up to my neck where he lingered licking and trailing up and down the length of my neck, feeling only his cool breath on my skin. He whispered into my ear "Do you like this Elena? Do you want more?" I gave a moan and he whispered seductively "I want you to say it, I want you to say you want me and want me to be inside you."

I gazed into his dreamy eyes, his hand held my face endearingly like there were no other woman that could capture his attention. Without hesitation I said "I want you Damon, I want you badly in…" my partially conscious mouth too mimicked every word. Before I could finish Damon kissed me passionately, his tongue invading inside my mouth, I returned every motion and enthusiasm as I wrapped my arms around his neck running my fingers through his hair. As much as I was enjoying the kiss in my mind I could feel it was becoming too real, I felt someone pressing their lip on mine. My eyes sprung open and with complete shock I pushed whoever this was away from me. Before I could let out a scream Damon covered my mouth and muffled the sounds that I could muster up. He placed his index finger in front of his mouth indicating that I should quite down then said in a calm voice that he would only remove his hand if I would remain calm and promise not to scream. I nodded comprehensively just to regain my freedom.

"What the hell are you doing? How did you get in my room?" I questioned with a displeased tone.

The nerve to lie on my bed looking innocently, he violated my space and body. I scolded him.

"Don't be like that Elena, you were the one that invited me _in_…into your home and into your bed", he replied with a guiltless expression.

"I did not!" I said in disgust.

Damon just smirked. He suddenly moved, he hovered above me with his arms supporting his body. My heart began to race I didn't know what was going to happen next. But I was somehow certain enough that he wasn't going to hurt me and that was what refrained me screaming for help. He looked me up and down then gave himself a satisfied sigh as if he was savoring the moment. He leant down closer inhaling deeply from my chest to my neck; then from my neck to my lips, he covered his lips over mine kissing me. I tried to slap him but it seemed useless, he firmly restrained my hands above my head while he continued to invade my mouth. When he realized my lack of enthusiasm he spoke seductively into my ear.

"I know you enjoyed this moments ago, people usually don't get to live out their fantasy? Just let your senses go, no one has to know what happens here tonight…"

I paused for a moment, I can't believe I was even considering it or how he knew what I was dreaming about but I knew my will was weakening. My body wanted to feel Damon's touch. When Damon saw in that instant my guard was lessening, he again pressed his lips on mine and this time I returned it. I could feel Damon's smile as he kissed me.

He tenderly pressed his lips on my neck, I let out a quiet sigh. Goose bumps formed on my neck where his lips touched and I squirmed against him a little each time we brushed against each other. I began to slowly accept the enviable, I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder, melting against him as he gently nibbled my earlobe. I took his hand in mine and guided it up my body to my breast and he felt it gently, my nipple hardened quickly under Damon's palm through my shirt.

I could feel his excitement hardening pressing against me, it gave me a shot of thrill inside. With no recollection of how our clothes ended up on the floor we pressed against each other with our bare skin.

Unable to contain myself, I wriggled around in his arms to face him and kissed him hungrily, intertwining my slender legs with his and wrapping one arm around his shoulders to pull myself against him while the other hand felt down his muscular body. His hand shifted to the small of my back to hold me gently but firmly against him, feeling me, pressing onto me urgently.

I maneuvered myself ready to receive him and he obliged thrusting gently forward, burying himself in me. When it was at the point of ecstasy I arched my back and Damon came forward and bit on my neck, I screamed and shuddered and shook as he came with me, my nails scratched all the way down his back.

I finally collapsed exhausted by his side, with his arms wrapped around me, his lips welded to mine, his tongue still dancing with mine in a dance which got slower and slower and more sensual by the minute. I couldn't believe how good I felt. I pulled back and Damon stared deep into my eyes, brushing a strand of hair away from my face and smiled, "you were definitely worth bending the rules for and now you are mine" he said.


End file.
